Our Friendship
by RebelStar99
Summary: Star and Valerie talk about their friendship and their lives together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once more! How are you guys? I'm fine, thank you. In my last story, I guess I wrote too much fluff so to compensate for that, I'm writing a friendship story. Sorry fluff-lovers. Maybe you'll probably like this. This is a story of two girls, Star and Valerie. Read about their friendship.**

(Valerie's POV)

Star and I have been best of friends, since forever. She was more a friend to me than Paulina, who was just a pretty face and domineering figure. When the A-listers turned me out, Star was my only true friend. When I became the "loser", she would comfort and talk over such matters with me. I knew Star was more than just a lovely cheerleader and a girl who had no mind of her own. She was actually, more like Sam. If Sam knew the real side of her, they would've been really good friends. Star was an animal-lover, a secret speaker against poverty and world hunger, and a child abuse victim. She just didn't know how to express herself.

When I was new to Casper, the A-listers were the ones to accept me as a rich student and a pretty pawn. Then, I met Star. She told how she didn't really like being an A-lister, 'cause if they did, they would cast her out. You see, like I said, Star wasn't actually bad. She just wanted to fit in, somehow. Star was actually a brunette, had braces in 7th grade, and used to talk with a lisp. No doubt she wanted to blend in.

After Danny saved the world, she kept blaming herself for not being herself. She told me that she didn't really have a crush on Danny Phantom; she just wanted to be famous and possibly, understood. After seeing Sam trying fight off the ver-growing mobs of fanboys, Star told me that she was rather glad to not be in her place.

When we graduated high school, we went to separate colleges. We never lost touch, though. After majoring in graphic designing, she married David Blackburns, a pretty nice and intelligent guy. ?He loved Star very much and treated her well. They had two children: Valerie "Val" Angelina Blackburns. and Jackson "Jack" Gabriel John Blackburns. We lived close to each other and our kid were the best of friends.

I had a happy ending, too. I majored in Technical Engineering and worked alongside Tucker Foley, the CEO of the company. I married my colleague, Walter Jones. We had three children: Jorge George Jones, Xavier Shnae Jones, and Starlette (named after Star) Marie Jones. My father was proud to have such grandkids and often participated in their mischevious schemes. I became friends once more with Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Danny and Sam married each other and Tucker married my longtime friend, Jazz Fenton.

As for the A-listers (excluding Star), they were total fails in life. Being a facial cream-tester, Paulina flawed her face for the first time. Dash was arrested for many crimes. Kwan worked at the Nasty Burger. Apparently, he only had eyes for Paulina and ditched Star, who was heartbroken. He eventually gave up bullying his youngers, as they grew up to have better futures.

Star and I would often go over the good times. And now, its her turn to have a say in our long-lasting friendship.

**Mr!~Mr!~MR!**

**How'd ya like? Read and Review plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the people who were still wondering if I was still alive or not, yes, I'm pretty much alive (thank you). I had exams, personal problems, and absolutely no memory of this story, until I came across my flash drive files. I decided to finish this story, once and for all. ~Raven**

(Star's POV)

Valerie and I were friends for life. She was a friend to me, than Paulina, who only cared for her population and herself. Valerie taught me to stand up for myself. However, I was too shy to, especially when I became the ""best" friend and "satellite" of the vain Paulina. People would speak of me as the girl who didn't have a mind of her own. While in A-listers' club. I learned to resent them at a very early time, having them rubbed off on me. I wasn't what people said I was. Sure I was a bit girly and cared about guys. I DID have thoughts, ideas, and opinions of my own. Like I stated before, I was too shy to express them. I did not dare speak, lest for the ruin of my reputation. What a coward I was.

I would describe myself as being similar to Sam Manson, the resident Goth princess, but minus the "Gothicness". I secretly admired her, because she had (even a few) real friends and wasn't afraid of speaking out her mind to the world. She was ridiculed for being Goth, vegetarian, and a Loser. She spoke out for the unfair treatment of the "lower" class and the kids that were physically unattractive. She was strong in her beliefs and never gave up.

When Val was kicked out of the A-listers' group, I was upset, but being just a pretty face, there wasn't much I could do. Paulina, Kwan, and Dash held the real power, the whip, of the school. They thought that they could rule the teachers, too. When I think about it, I would regrt the times which I could've saved her. Soon, I figured out real quick that popularity wasn't everything. It was more like the saying that "Popularity is a fool's gold". I was a fool for being somebody I wasn't.

Graduation drew near, and I realized I had to study to get the bright I had always wanted. It wasn't that my grades were bad; they were pretty decent. Unlike the other jocks and popular kids, I did my homework, and did not force the nerds to do it. Valerie was the best study "mate;after long hours of continuous studying, we talked about our future goals, friendship, and all that "girly" stuff.

With college, exams, and my job on the way, I couldn't afford the time to have a normal, everyday conversation with my best friend. Nevertheless, we did not stop being close. At that time, she was also my only friend. I always knew that Paulina wasn't my true friend and never was. I could never talk to her like how I could talk to Valerie. She (Paulina) definitely wasn't the type to go heart-to-heart with. Dash continued to bully his "inferiors" and resorted to crime and life in prison. I broke up with Kwan, because like Paulina, I couldn't talk to him. He definitely wasn't my soulmate, as many people had thought so. He only liked the fact that I was pretty. And if we did talk, it was either about football and the latest gossip.

I finally majored in graphic designing and developed my own business. Sam and I became fast friends, despite our rocky relationship at school. She happily married Danny and became Sam Fenton. Val graduated with Technical Engineering and worked alongside the well-known Tucker Foley. We now had all time together for each other.

If I ever thought that I'll never be accepted for who I was, then I was wrong. I met my college friend, Dave Blackburns, who had a past just like mine. What's more is that he married me. I could socilaize with him, like I could to Valerie and he could do the same to me. Valerie also married somebody who loved her too. We two families combined have many children ad happiness together .

**The End**

**And... this story is COMPLETE! Thanks for the reviews' THEY ROCKZ! **

**~Inuyasha Out!**

**P.S. Yes, **_**I do have a new 't worry, I'll never leave DP! It rocks too much. Inuyasha is sooo DASHING! I approve of only InuyashaXKagome and MirokuXSango. I'm thinking about making fanfics about them...**_


End file.
